SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame
SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame is another upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs (along with Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Zazu, and The Goonies) are on vacation to Notre Dame where he met a lovable bell ringer named Quasimodo. SpongeBob and the gang joins the fun at The Festival of Fools and met a lovely gyspy girl Esmeralda. He and his pals had better watch out for the evil Minister, Judge Claude Frollo, whom The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Plankton, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for. Can SpongeBob and his friends defeat Frollo and help Quasi find the Court of Miracles? You will find out. Trivia *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Zazu, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *The only reason this film is a live-action/animated crossover film is because of the characters from The Goonies guest starring in the film. *Unlike DisneyDisney93's film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, this is an NTSC film, with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, the Aladdin films,The Lion King 1 and 2, The Return of Jafar, The Goonies, Sleeping Beauty, and Mickey's House of Villains. *Yru17 originally wanted to re-edit a Land Before Time crossover film with The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but he found out that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike already guest starred in Disneydaniel93's spin-off film Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, so he decided to re-edit SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame instead (just so he would re-edit a crossover with The Hunchback of Notre Dame and so he would find a perfect crossover with that film to guest star The Goonies in) and have''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' mark the return of the Fratellis in the Littlefoot's Adventures series. *This film actually takes place after Littlefoot Meets Tarzan, which explains SpongeBob and his friends already knowing Terk and Tantor. *In 2010, RatiganRules originally planned to guest star Danny and Sawyer in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom_Meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame], until he once saw that Yru17 was already planning guest starring them in this film, so RatiganRules decided to cut the two characters out of his film. However, this idea was dropped one year later when Yru17 learned that CoolZDane already made a Cats Don't Dance crossover of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, so he decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. *The only reason why King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie are guest starring in this film is because Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa were the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starring in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *The main reason why Zazu is guest starring in this film is because Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Hyenas were the only Lion King characters guest starring in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum_Meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame] and the Jungle Book Vultures and Jiminy Cricket are the only team members of Disneydaniel93's Pooh's Adventures projects to guest star in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom_Meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame]. Live-action/animated films | SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Musical Films | Travel Films | Yru17 Live-action/animated films | SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Musical Films | Travel Films | Yru17 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films